rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Valhalla
Valhalla is a Halo 3 map used in Red vs. Blue, serving as a primary setting during the events of the The Recollection. Like Blood Gulch, Valhalla was considered to be one of the main outposts of the Reds and Blues. Role in Plot Valhalla is the area of the crash site of where a Pelican (Sheila) containing Tex, Andy, Junior, Omega, Gamma, and the Green Alien, crash landed. The map also showed up several times in Reconstruction and was the base of the Blood Gulch Reds and Blues prior to season 11. They were to continue their training exercises there by order and gratitude of the UNSC after bringing Project Freelancer to justice. For an unknown reason, the electricity at the Red Base was turned off while the Blue Base still had power. The Red's lack of power is the main plot of Relocated, along with Caboose's mysterious actions. In Recreation, Caboose, Sarge, and Grif leave Valhalla to go search for Tucker, leaving only Simmons, Donut, and Lopez. Unfortunately, the three Reds are attacked by the Meta. Washington returns and reveals that he is working alongside the Meta, in search for the Epsilon Unit. He shoots Donut and Lopez, and takes Simmons (and later Doc) hostage. In Revelation, Sarge and Grif rescue Simmons, while Epsilon has several flashbacks about Valhalla, in which he thinks he sees a dark figure; he mistakes these for "psychic visions". It later is revealed that he isn't psychic but is just having flashbacks, the dark figure is Tex, and the memories actually took place at Sidewinder, not Valhalla. In Season 10, the team, led by Carolina, decide to head back to Valhalla to find clues to locate the Director. After they arrived, the Blood Gulch Crew decide to stay at Valhalla and refuse to aid Carolina and Epsilon in their plan to kill the Director, knowing if they leave the location, things will only get worse. However, when Doc later gives them a passionate speech about how much they have changed and they all got what they wanted in the end, the group decide to go rescue Carolina and Epsilon. They then steal the UNSC Police's hornets to get to their location quicker, leaving Valhalla. In The Shisno Paradox, Tucker and Sister arrive in Valhalla in an unknown period of time, given Tucker didn't find the crashed Pelican, and Sister stated the location was refurbished into a group of condos. Trivia *In actuality, the location of the Red and Blue bases featured in the series are swapped when playing Halo 3, with the Red base residing near the waterfall and the Blue base residing near the open ocean. *The Halo 3 map "Isolation" seems to be adjacent to Valhalla. In Revelation, Grif drives a Warthog through the wall, creating a hole and allowing passage between the two areas. *When Doc healed Donut after the events of Revelation, Doc and Donut made a hut near Valhalla's Red base and began living together in it. *When the teams left Valhalla in Reckless, the camera pans over the map and certain areas, similar to when the camera pans over Blood Gulch in Have We Met? *In Reconciliation, on Donut's Basebook profile, there's an image of him and Doc in Valhalla, which is represented by the Halo 4 map, Ragnarok. See also External links *Valhalla *Isolation Category:Locations Category:Locations/Outposts